Mi versión de Kingdom Hearts 3
by martucka
Summary: Lean y descubran lo que podria ser un posible spoiler de el tercer juego de esta gran saga xDDD
1. Chapter 1

**NA: emmm esto nose como espesar ... FUEuna pequeña idea que surgio y que despues en mis ratos de aburrimiento Se Fue convirtiendo en Una historia mmmmm Quisiera Darle un agradecimiento a ShadowFaith358 en la pag xDDD Por Su Apoyo en mi Proyecto Que Que empezo estafa 200 Palabras y Cifra xDDD Ojalá que me de tooooda la Imaginación ESTO párrafo; This Historia Tiene Lugar directly despues de sueño Drop Distance basándome en la Historia en si y etc etc tratare de Darle lo mas de corehencia Posible y ESO Disfruten de la Lectura! **

**Nota: no es yaoi**

tapa 1

Día soleado, el Calor estába a la orden del Momento para todos los Habitantes de Las Islas del destino o las Islas del Destino de como comúnmente sí le Conocido era, en la un pequeño islote apartado de la población (NA: ya sabran al Que Me refiero) Sentado en el bronceado Conocido arbol de Paopu un chico oji-azul, pelo en punta colo de chocolate descansaba plácidamente sumido en sus pensamientos, Poco a Poco Se Fue quedando dormido a la merced de la pasividad Que El Lugar le otorgaba

Sora ...-una le llamaba, se le hacia Increíblemente familiarizado Pero no recordaba en Donde la habia escuchado-Sora...-llamo una vez mas mientras el llamado seguia dormitando-Sora ... favor-la Voz volvio a llamar con un tono casi suplicante-por favor ... ayúdame ... No Puedo Seguir Esperando ... Sora ...

Huh?-El oji-azul comenzaba a dar Señales-qu ... ¿Que? Pero .. ¿En Donde Estoy?-cuestiono al darse cuenta que no estaba en la playa sino que en otro lugar que desconcia bueno no del todo habia estado una vez que recordaba en cierta pelea con su incorporeo...

Sora...me...¿me escuchas?-volvio a llamar la voz

¿Roxas?-pregunto el castaño pensando que era el rubio pero cuando lo medito mejor se dio cuenta que sus voces eran diferentes

Sora...no tengo mucho tiempo...-

Si no eres Roxas ¿quien eres?-cuestiono el castaño

No tienes que porque asustarte si no me recuerdas ahora pero por favor... se que te estoy pidiendo mucho... pero necesito despertar...- expreso con tono suplicante

¿Ayudarte? no hay problema-sonrió-pero...¿Como te puedo ayudar?

Gracias...solo tienes que seguir adelante... gracias por darme una tercera oportunidad...-

¿Qu..- eso fue lo ultimo en escuchar antes que despertar sintiendo que había olvidado algo muy importante-¿que fue eso?... no lo recuerdo pero siento que acabo de olvidar algo muy importante-expreso sintiendo un leve escozor en uno de sus ojos-uh? una lagrima ... se esta asiendo tarde mejor regreso...

Al caminar de regreso a las balsas sintió algo extraño en la pequeña isla... fijándose mejor en la costa logro notar que algo estaba fuera de lugar en la costa, al asercarce el joven se alarmo a ver que en la orilla de la playa había un llave-espada que según lo que sabia no era ni de el ni de alguien que nosociera

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Al acercarse con curiosidad al objeto que yacía en la arena caliente logro verla mejor sintió un punzón en el corazón... uno de clara tristeza al ver tal objeto pero dejando esa sensación de lado tomo el objeto y al observarlo mejor pudo notar que la hoja final tenia forma de E(NA:me estoy basando en el trailer en donde Sora toma la llave-espada de Eraquis) pero después de un par de minutos esta desaparece entre sus manos

pero...que demonios- dijo con mueca de molesta- tengo que decirle a Riku...pero en cuanto terminen mis vacaciones

Sora POV

después que Riku fue nombrado a maestro de llave-espada ha estado muy ocupado y de seguro esto lo va a estresar mas y de todas formas después de aquello me obligaron a pasar un tiempo en casa HA! segun ellos para recuperarme y blablabla(notese el sarcasmo) no importa cuantas veces les diga que estoy bien, hasta Kairi me lo ha dicho y eso es mucho,ahunque tambien es buejo pasar un tiempo sin tener que pensar a cual mundo tenemos que ir a salvar...pero... YA HAN PASADO 3 MESES! y lo peor es que no tengo nada que hacer mmmmmm a mis padres cuando volvi paresia que nunca me fui por un par de años y lo mismo con Riku, la escuela es un verdadero fastidio en realidad aunque no lo paresca tengo buenas notas y simplemente no paro de pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido... pero ¿que mas se le va a aser? solo que es raro estar solo aqui... Kairi se fue a entrenar con Axel mierda digo Lea,jajajajaja todavia no me acostumbro a su nombre original y creo que una parte de mi jamas lo ara claro para Roxas siempre sera Axel aunque seria genial que apesar de estar en mi corazon pudiera hablar con el...bueno un conversación real porque en las 3 oportunidades en las que hemos intercambiado palabras han sido en situaciones para nada agradables. hay dios como me aburro!y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo entrenar o siquiera convocar lo llave-espada porque me tienen vigilado por el maestro Yen sid asique GG para mi (NA:GG significa Good Game es muy usado en los juegos online)

Sora! quieres jugar? nos falta 1- me llamo Tidus... realmente no tengo ganas de jugar con ellos

No gracias... no tengo ganas- dije con cara de pensamiento profundo

Vamos hombre que nos vamos a divertir o ¿Estas preocupado por los exámenes?,Hombre! si eres uno de los mejores de la clase, es mas yo debería preocuparme akjskajskajs pero ya me conoces

Si pero en verdad no estoy de animo para jugar tu deporte raro

Hey! algún día seré un jugador profesional y todos vendrán a verme porque ese es mi gran sueño!-decía mientras se le inflaba el pecho aveces me resultaba muy divertido cuando se ponia a hablar de su sueño

Bien jugare pero no me reproches cuando te gane ajsakjajajajajaj- dije sonriendo

Si claro me ganaras a mi

ajsajajajajajajaj vamos- después de toda una tarde jugando quedamos en empate 20-20, ya estaba anocheciendo y en teoría se fueron a sus casas pero yo sabia que estaban cansados,nos despedimos y comencé a caminar al lugar secreto el...lugar donde comenzó todo

todavía no puedo creer que todo había estado planeado...-dije con enojo mientras le daba un puñetazo a una gran roca que había-todo saldrá bien ¿cierto chicos?-suspire resignado a una respuesta obvia y comencé a mirar los dibujos del lugar nuestras historias de niños con Riku y cuando llego Kairi, comencé observando uno por uno sintiendo el abrazo de la nostalgia y una que otra risilla se me escapaba con tan lindos recuerdos hasta que llege a uno en especial... este era muy especial en el que Kairi y yo compartíamos un paopu, pasaba muy lentamente mis dedos por cada trazo sintiendo la gelides de la roca en mis manos, nose cuanto tiempo estuve asi porque cuando me di cuenta ya era muy de noche-MIERDA! mis padres de enfadaran!- grite mientras corria a todo dar hacia mi casa...

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! emm ya estamos con el cap 3 xDD y nose que mas decir ha! si un par de cosas**

**Bueno segun la pooooooca y digo poca info que he encontrado sobre lo que podría aparecer en el KH3 de verdad es (osea me refiero que vi la wikia :P si, lo se soy floja) solo aparese esto en cuanto a historia ****_"Puesto que la luz y la oscuridad han de permanecer en equilibrio, el Maestro Xehanort quiere iniciar una guerra contra la "tiranía de la luz" para restaurar el equilibrio. En un esfuerzo de desbaratar los planes de Xehanort, Sora, Donald y Goofy buscan a los 7 guardianes de la luz y a la "Llave para devolver corazones", mientras que el Rey Mickey y Riku buscan a los anteriores portadores de Llaves espada." _****En lo cual tengo un par de dudas .Si los 7 guardianes de la luz son los portadores de la llave-espada que son Sora,Riku,Kairi,Terra,Aqua,Ventus y el Rey mickey en ese caso no tiene sentido que Sora y compañia busquen a los 7 guardianes, y si me equivoco porfavor aganmelo saber en los comentarios porque en mi opinion eso esta fuera de coherencia y lo segundoes ¿Que paso con el diario de Roxas? eso me tiene intrigada desde ase mucho**

**Y otra cosa si quieren que agrege mundos y/o personajes me dicen xD **

**bueno y sin mas preangulos he aqui el fic**

**Cap 3**

En la torre misteriosa Riku tenia planeado hablar con el maestro Yensid..

Disculpe maestro Yen Sid ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?-pregunto el joven un tanto nervioso haciendo un leve reverencia en señal de respeto

Si,Maestro Riku... prosiga- expreso aclarándose la garganta el Hechicero

Si...solo me pregunta que por cuanto tiempo tiene planeado mantener a Sora en las Islas del destino, puesto que ya han pasado 3 meses y como no le permite convocar su llave-espada,pues debe de estar hecho una hoya de presión por el aburrimiento, y creo que los chicos se están preocupando-

El chico ya se recupero ase unas cuantas semanas-Riku iba a replicar ante tal afirmación pero el mayor le corto- pero también es bueno que descanse porque ni tu ni yo sabemos exactamente lo que le ocurrió en su viaje anterior ya que ambos estuvieron separados y con mis poderes no podía hubicarlo, ademas tampoco sabemos que tan grave fue el daño que recibió asi que,es mejor que lo hallamos dejado disfrutar un poco de la vida cotidiana antes de esta travesía

Si maestro y hay otra cosa que me ha estado dando vuelta, cuando me sumergí en su corazón tuve que enfrentarle cuando estaba envuelto en oscuridad pero en vez que hubiera un cambio como el que tuve yo, el llevaba una armadura

Ya ase mucho antes que los mundos fueran tragados por la oscuridad,los últimos discípulos de la llave-espada se les enseñaba a llevar armaduras para protegerse de la oscuridad que existía entre los mundos, pero ya no esta el maestro que otorgaba tal conocimiento- dijo con tristeza

Lo siento maestro mi mas sentido pésame-

Ya el pasado es historia y lo que se nos una batalla en el futuro, creo que ya es hora que traigas al chico orque presiento que el final se avecina

S-si maestro- dijo antes de hacer una reverencia e irse del cuarto

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto de la Torre cierto par de pelirojos entrenaban

uffff estoy cansada! Lea ¿porque no nos tomamos un descanso?-Replicaba la chica

¿Ya estas cansada Kairi?,Solo llevamos 4 horas entrenando, en la batalla no podrás descansar¿Lo captas?

Lo se, pero no estoy acostumbrada a usar la llave-espada,ademas tu ya eres un adulto y estas acostumbrado-dijo en puchero

Si niña pero aun así conozco a cierto par que sin saber a usarla tuvieron que ir al campo de batalla sin entrenamiento-

Lo se, debio ser duro para Sora y Riku...

¿Riku? yo no me refería a el..

Si no te referías a el entonces a ¿quien?

A Roxas niña ¿ lo captas?

Entiendo...

USTEDES 2 DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR!-grito cierto pato gruñon

Pero Donald- fue cortada la frase de la chica

Sin peros! entrenar no solo es pelear con la llave-espada tambien tienes que entrenar tu cerebro- explico el pato

okay- a regaña dientes tuvo que ir a leer la mini montaña de libros que le asigno el mago- y TU!(apuntando a Lea) no te rias!-el piromano esta vez se alargo a reir

Si claro, lo que tu digas princesa- Derrotada Kairi se retiro al estudio a paso funebre- y que los trae por aqui chicos?

El Rey nos a enviado-Excuso el escudero

Ademas queriamos saber cuando volvera Sora

mmmm sobre eso Riku le preguntaria hoy, pero ya se ha tardado demasiado...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

'llevo caminando mucho tiempo, mucho,mucho tiempo ¿cuantos años han pasado ya? no lo se,solo se que es mucho tiempo... Chicos... siento que les he fallado, Ven...Terra ¿Como puedo salir de aqui?

y esos chicos...¿Estarán bien? me siento un tanto culpable por no poder ayudarlos siendo una maestra y aun no puedo salir del reino de la oscuridad''

Riku esta por salir de la oficina pero fue detenido por un pequeño invitado

¿Ho mickey que haces aquí?

Hola Riku solo vengo a hablar con el Maestro Yen Sid acerca de lo que se nos aproxima y ¿tu Riku?

Ire por Sora-

jjajajajajaj más estafa Cuidado Riku

bien

Antes de dirigirse hacia la salida,había ido a informar a Kairi que iría por el castaño porque probablemente habría una charla muy seria con el rey y el mago ,pero cuando llego a su destino apenas pudo contener la risa al ver al pato hechicero prácticamente obligando a su pelirroja amiga a aprender magia y hechizos,implorando piedad mientras el hechicero real continuaba su monologo sobre las ventajas de ser un mago de excelencia,mientras el escudero trataba que le tuviera algo de piedad;y por otro lado a otro pelirrojo que al parese también estaba leyendo un libro.

Riku te divierte nuestra tortura?-pregunto Lea volviendo a su lectura

un...poco-dijo tratando de mantener la compostura

ayúdame Riku!-pedía Kairi suplicante y ante esto Riku solo pudo soltar una pequeña carcajada acercándose a ella susurrándole en el oído ''si tu estas así estado un rato con el imagínate como estuvo Sora'' tras esas palabras la pelirroja no pudo evitar prácticamente caer al piso de la risa al imaginase a su amigo en prácticamente o incluso peor situación que ella y con lo distraído que era aveces se habrá imaginado mas de una reprimenda del pato,su risa llego hasta que el susodicho le llamo la atencion.

VUELVE A TUS DEBERES KAIRI!-gruño Donald dándole un aspe con una porra - y tu¿que haces aqui,no ves que la distraes?-dirigiéndose al albino

solo vine a ver como estaba y al parecer el rey no vino solo-

¿Vino el Rey?-cuestiono Goofy

Si antes de venir para acá me lo tope,dijo que hablaría con el maestro Yen Sid,pero al parecer vino por separado,bueno mejor me voy-

¿A dónde vas? Pregunta con curiosidad-Kairi

Por Sora,asi que mas vale que me apresure porque me imagino que debe de estar hecho un molin de aburrimiento sin nosotros en casa-dijo antes de irse y escuchar al pato reprender a su amiga otra vez...

Mientras tanto en las islas del destino ...

Cierto castañito tenia una auto pelea mental con su tarea de química y maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber tomado tomado atención en clases dándole vueltas a un par de asuntos que no se iban de su mente ''Hipócrita, tu eres el que ha hecho de tu corazón una prisión'' ''incluso si tu no eres el prisionero'' aun no entendía el significado de esas frases aun cuando pueden pueden ser una trampa para engañarlo,pero aun así se pregunta si lo habrá echo por su incorpóreo,dejando la tarea de lado prosiguió a recostarse en su mana para poder reflexionar mas a gusto.

-haber empecemos desde cuando desperté,mmmm en primer lugar ¿que rayos estaba haciendo en villa crepúsculo?¿como llegamos a ese lugar? y esa estaña nota en el diario de pepito sobre darle las gracias a Namine,estoy seguro de no haberla conocido..-en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de algo importante

Flash Back-

Sora POV

otra vez estaba soñando...creo que dormirme en la playa e esta haciendo mal, pero esta vez se siente diferente es,un lugar muy oscuro..y creo que no podía moverme

Hay tanto que hacer,en tan poco tiempo,pero ve con calma,no tengas miedo-¿d..de donde salio esa voz? me estaba comenzando a asustar -la puerta sigue cerrada,ahora avanza ¿puedes?-esto ya se esta poniendo raro...pero¿que me puede pasar en un sueño?

Al avanzar unos pasos aparecieron unos pedestales y nuevamente la voz hablo-El poder esta en ti,si le das forma, te dará fuerza,Elige bien-después de tomar uno me dijo que tenia que renunciar a otro,tuve que pelear con unas cosas y según esa voz tendría que hacerlo con aquellos que van tras mi poder;nuevamente aparecí en mi isla,¿desperté? no estoy seguro que sigo dormido

Espera,la puerta no se abrirá aun,antes cuéntame mas cosas sobre ti -¿que?,y ¿porque mis amigos están aquí? y ¿porque me preguntan cosas tan raras? bueno quizás es porque es un sueño

cuanto mas te acerques a la luz mayor sera tu sobra-y antes que me diera cuenta una gran cosa negra me esta atacando-pero no tengas miedo y no lo olvide,tienes el arma mas poderosa de todas;Asi que no lo olvides, tu eres el que abrira la puerta

POV Fin

Fin Flash Back

Eso..esa voz quizás ella podría ser la clave


	5. Chapter 5

Sora POV

¡CLARO! como no me percate antes,ahora que lo repaso bien me doy cuenta que antes que las islas fueran invadidas por la oscuridad,...no.. antes de ver a Xeanorth en el lugar secreto...pero algo no encaja... si mal no recuerdo aquella voz apareció en mi sueño que tuve en la playa y lo que me dijo en la cueva al día siguiente...es presido pero a la vez diferente pero eso no quita la intriga de que o quien es esa voz que apareció en mi sueño...esa voz... antes no me había detenido a meditar sobre ella con mas detenimiento ,claro que salando a los mundos durante mas de un año casi no me dejo tiempo en pensarlo..pero si lo veo con otra perspectiva veo que algo falta,mas bien algo no calza ahora que recuerdo antes de quedarme inconsciente en la prueba de maestro aparecieron 2 personas que me llamaron ''Ven'' si mal no recuerdo la mujer de cabellos azules estuvo en las islas ase como unos 10 u 11 años al igual que el hombre..pero ellos ¿Que tienen que ver con todo esto?(NA:imaginen que en esta parte sale el sonido del bombillo o, el foco o, como le digan en cada país, ese cuando a uno le da una idea) ESPERA! ellos no son de las islas y no recuerdo haberlos visto después en ninguna isla y eso significa que ellos no eran de este mundo y ademas uno de ellos le dijo algo a...RIKU! pero el no me hablara de lo que le dijo,llevo años tratando que me diga su ''super'' secreto pero ya lo e intentado todo y que digo todo para que me diga algo pero todo ha sido inútil... y creo que ahora es muy importante...

Fin Sora POV

mientras que Sora seguía dándole vueltas al asunto sin llegar a una conclusión apropiada cierto albino con un andar despreocupado y descaradamente golpeaba la puerta de la casa del oji-azul

Hola Riku,cuanto tiempo,pasa,pasa Sora esta en su habitación,¿quieres algo de comer o tomar? -

No gracias tía,ya comí-(NA:en mi país a las mamas de los amigos importantes o mejores amigos,en muchos casos se les dice tia como un símbolo de confianza y se marca mas cuando son amigos que se conocen de muchos años)

mmm esta bien, si me necesitan estaré en el comedor-la madre de Sora le sonrió levemente antes de perderse en uno de los pasillos de la casa dejando a Riku solo en el zaguán de la casa,suspiro levemente antes de ir a la habitación del castaño

Mientras Sora seguía tratando de unir cavos en su cabeza,algunos eran sólidos y a otros les faltaba trabajo no notaba que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación ni memos las 3 advertencias del albino de entrar a la fuerza y en los proximos 10 segundos lo único que se escucho fue al albino abrir de una patada y a un grito del castaño en señal que casi le da un infarto del susto provocado por el maestro

RIKU! ¿QUE QUIERES QUE ME DE?! ¿UN ATAQUE CARDÍACO?!¿ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA?!-reclamaba Sora al albino mientras este apenas contenía la risa por ver la expresión de este

Es tu culpa por no responder cuando llame por primera vez,no es mi culpa que seas tan distraído-se defendió Riku con un tono socarrón

emmmm...-Sora no sabia que decir en contra ya que el maestro tenia razón,estuvo tanto tiempo ensimismado con todo esto de unir cavos que no le prestaba atención a lo demás-y ¿que haces aquí Riku?-(Riku 1-Sora 0)

Vine a buscarte ya que te has hecho mucho el vago y Kairi esta pidiendo clemencia con Donald-ante la mención de la pelirroja se le erizo la piel,cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mayor-hey..tiene que aprender a defenderse sola hombre, mas ahora por la próxima lucha que se nos avecina,ademas no creo que le guste que creas que no puede luchar siendo una princesa del corazón-menciono antes que Sora replicara ante la decisión de la princesa por ser una poseedora de la llave espada,una guerrera y aunque el castaño replique que lanzarse desde u piso en caída libre no era responsable o entrar a portales oscuros,cosas así el maestro Yen Sid y el Rey dicen que mientras mas portadores de la llave espada mejor considerando que son 5 pero según el rey faltan 3 mas,a los cuales hay que ayudar o para mas exactos encontrar porque desaparecieron ase mas de 10 años

¿Como que vago? ademas ustedes me obligaron a tomar estas vacaciones no programadas

si,vago-Riku tuvo que reprimir un chiste aserca de dormir algo tal como decir''al menos yo no me quede dormido en pleno examen'' o algo asi porque todos saben(aclarese que menos Kairi) el peligro que conllevo el hecho que la organización Xlll interviniera en el examen i tratase de prácticamente asesinar al castaño,...ante tal pensamiento el albino se sintió un tanto frustrado al no poder protegerlo de aquella trampa...(Riku 1-Sora 1)

hahahaha que gracioso-

te has vuelto muy sarcástico, seguro que se debe a Roxas-(Riku 2 -Sora 1)

Si claro,al menos no me venció a la primera que me le enfrente-(Riku 2-Sora 2) y se están cabreando

Golpe bajo enano,al menos entiendo química- argumento tomando el cuaderno abandonado en el escritorio y lanzandole este por la cara (Riku's Wins!)

¿Algun problema que no me guste la inorgánica?-

esque son taaan facil

si claaaro,sabiondo -replico en puchero el castañito

dejando eso de lado¿como has estado? ha sido bastante tiempo en que no has peleado -pregunto el albino pasando olimpicamente con el mini enojo de Sora

emm... supongo que bien ¿a que se debe la pregunta?

por nada en especial,solo una cosa que no me ha dejado tranquilo con respecto a l

o del examen-claro que el albino se encontraba inquieto ademas que casi poseen a su amigo,no dejaba de sacar teorías y conclusiones de cuando tuvo que entrar en su corazón para despertarlo,en primero era a los otros 2 chicos que vio y la similitud de uno con Roxas''supongo que tendré que preguntar a Mickey o al maestro''...

Riku..-llamo un tanto deprimido después que lo dejaran inconsciente no recordaba nada,solo se sintió muy pero muy cansado y de la nada despertó en la torre de los misterios-¿me paso algo mientras estaba dormido?-

¿ah?..no... en realidad no lo se...eso me preguntaba..pero por ahora tenemos que volver los chicos nos están esperando

si...¿Y ahora que aremos con nuestras familias?-Sora recordaba cuando habían vuelto después de salir del reino de la oscuridad..había sido tan extraño volver después de casi 2 años..era como si nunca se habrían ido después de la tormenta, considerando que nadie recordaba aquella noche, es como si nunca hubiera sucedido,como si nunca ellos se hubieran ido

bueno, en ese punto no hay nada que hacer,no importa cuanto le hablemos a nuestros padres del tema nunca nos creerán asi que no hay que preocuparnos,ademas tus padres ''_lo siguen buscando''_ asi que no te esfuerces-

Si Riku, estoy comenzando a pensar si puede que se lo aya llevado el mar pero que no se ahogo, sino que fue a otro mundo algo así como a Ciudad de Paso ademas que también pudo haber una tormenta esa lo se, eso paso mucho antes que naciéramos nosotros y estoy seguro que mis padres todavía tienen la esperanza de encontrarlo

Sora.. no te esfuerces, si es como dices puede que este en otro mundo, puede que encontremos a tu hermano

Eso espero... eso los aria tan felices...-

Pero por ahora prepárate que nos tenemos que ir-reitero nuevamente el albino-te espero abajo

Bien...-cuando Riku cerro la puerta pego un suspiro desganado-espero que esta vez te encuentre aunque en realidad nose como eres,ni tu nombre ya que nuestros padres no te mencionan...-Sora recordaba cuando se entero que tenia un hermano mayor como el era muy pequeño no te tomo el verdadero peso a la tristeza de sus padres y también esa fue su inspiración,cuando Kairi llego a las islas,supo que podría estar allá afuera en algún lugar del firmamento -otro suspiro-

Una vez que el pelo-pincho estuvo listo(obviamente tenia que cambiarse ropa,porque no todo su guarda ropa era mágico)se encontró a su madre y a Riku teniendo una pequeña platica

vamos Sora que vamos tarde

e.. esta bien..-vacilo antes la mirada despreocupada de su madre la cual solo los miraba estando deacuerdo a que se fueran

suerte con su proyecto de investigación,nos vemos hijo- se despidió dejándolos solos en el zaguán

¿que le dijiste a mi mama?

que teníamos que hacer un proyecto de investigación

pero siquiera estamos en el mismo año

creo que no le importo,creo que aquí esta bien y nadie vera cuando nos vallamos-

Riku...¿estará todo bien?

Ese es nuestro trabajo,quizás estábamos destinados a pelear en esta guerra de luz y oscuridad,todo puede ser a estas alturas...

Ambos alzaron sus llaves-espadas al cielo abriendo el portal que los llevara a La torre de los Misterios...

_**BUEEENOOOO espero que me disculpen po demorar tanto y blablabla**_

_** queria publicar esto antes de las fiestas patrias en mi pais y eso con los estudios,leer otros fics,videojuegos y blablabla ya estoy trabajando en el cap6 y si hay algo que esta fuera de lugar o alguna incorcondancia en la historia,opinion o lo que sea es bien resivido un review :3 y eso **_

_**saludos gente humana y no humana del espacio sideral!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez que llegaron a la Torre misteriosa Sora se sentía un tanto liberado porque por fin podría ver a sus amigos, pero también significaba ponerse en campaña para la siguiente pelea, pero también seria una nueva oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano, aquel pensamiento en que nuevamente no podrá encontrarlo ase que su expresión cambie una con una ligera tristeza, recordó el inicio de su viaje cuando la oscuridad inundo sus islas, cuando se separo de Riku y Kairi, claro que salvarlos a ambos era en gran parte la razón para acompañar a Donald y Goofy, pero aprovechando el viaje trataba de buscarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que nunca supo su nombre, ni nada... pero aun conservaba la esperanza que sus corazones los reúna para volver a casa...

Mientras Sora estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos Riku aun tenia en mente la conversación que tuvieron los 3 maestros (NA:ahora que Riku es maestro ,claro, contando al Maestro Yen Sid y al Rey Mickey que en el Re:coded creo que mencionan que el también era un maestro de la llave-espada)

~Flash back POV Riku~

Pero maestro Yen Sid, ¿no es un poco precipitado dejar tanto tiempo a Sora en las Islas? además que ahora Lea y Kairi aprenden a portar la llave-espada seria bueno que ambos los ayudáramos a entrenar-mencione con un poco de nervios

En parte tienes razón pero también hay que dejar que el chico descanse, como lo viste estuvo en grave peligro y también Lea ya tiene experiencia en pelea con la llave-espada así que Kairi no tendrá problemas ¿No?,ademas me tiene un poco desconcertado ¿como fue que dijiste, el que te enfrentaras a la oscuridad dentro de Sora?-ante aquella pregunta se me erizo la piel de solo recordarlo,,fue tan extraño...no por el hecho que peleaba contra el, sino que estaba en esa armadura y sobre todo en la forma en la que tomaba su llave-espada

-Cuando entre en su corazón lo encontré algo así como poseído por una armadura, bastante fuerte, ademas que utilizaba la llave-espada de un forma peculiar, nunca que se podría tomar de forma inversa y- fui interrumpido por Mickey

-¿De forma inversa? solo conozco a una persona que la utiliza de esa forma... pero se su corazón se perdió hace mucho-me sorprende el tono triste con el que dijo eso, no es la primera que habla de sus 3 amigos que se perdieron, y mas cuando menciono que ''También se quedo dormido''

-No te preocupes Rey, con esa información hay una gran probabilidad que su corazón este con el-dice el maestro y trato de comprender, no lo entiendo muy bien

-Disculpen... creo que no pillo lo que están diciendo-interrumpo a los maestros, estos se miraron como si se estuvieran preguntando algo y el rey solo se limito a asentir

-Veras, Riku hace más de 10 años...ocurrió una tragedia con los aprendices de llave-espada...-antes que pudiera continuar el maestro Yen Sid lo interrumpió

\- Pequeño rey,seria mejor esperar a que Sora vuela para informarles a ambos y tener mas puntos de vista diferentes ademas por lo que veo es algo difícil de mencionar para ti-

-Pero maestro, Xeanorth puede intentar algo nuevamente -Ahora si oficialmente no entiendo nada, vamos Riku pone cara que entendiste que no eres Sora...asiii ¡MAS SERIO HOMBRE!

-no creo que Xeanorth sea tan paciente, Riku-me llama- seria bueno que les enseñaras a Kairi y a Lea el buen uso de la llave-espada-siento como si me estuvieran excluyendo de esta conversación , pues claro que me están excluyendo...

Fin flash back pov riku

Por otro lado Sora seguía sumido en sus pensamientos buscando respuestas que sabía que no obtendría, claramente se encontraba nervioso a sabiendas lo que auguraba el hecho de estar en aquel lugar, pero de cierta forma se encontraba contento de embarcarse en una nueva aventura con sus amigos y quizás esta vez convencería a su albino amigo en ir con ellos, la sola idea que los cuatro viajarían por los mundos nuevamente inconscientemente le saco una sonrisa pero antes de que los felices pensamientos terminaran un agudo dolor de cabeza acompañados por imágenes y frases de forma desordenada , pero él no reconocía ninguna de la imágenes era como verse asi mismo pero con palo negro y ojos ámbar; y las voces, no reconocía ninguna y no entendía lo que hablaban era demasiado confuso para él.

-Sora?…Sora!- Riku llamaba su amigo agitando su mano frente a los ojos del castaño, el menos reacciono pegando un pequeño salto-¿Estás bien? Te quedaste parado de la nada

-Es..Estoy bien Riku solo estaba pensando- después de pronunciar aquellas palabras un leve pero punzante dolor invadió su corazón, trato de no tomarle mucha atención utilizando la charla con su amigo como distractor.

-Em Sora ¿Te pasa algo?-

-¡Eh?-

-Estas…-respondió el maestro apuntando hacia la parte derecha de su rostro, Sora palpo debajo de su ojo derecho y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que estaba llorando… no se explicaba el por que le pasaba eso y no era la primera vez que le pasaba, la última vez fue dentro del sueño de la organización cuando vio a aquella chica de cabello negro y tan parecida a Kairi hace uno o dos años atrás.

-Qué raro…es como… realmente ya no lo sé -suspiro con desgana-en el último tiempo me ha pasado un par de veces, pero ya se me pasara-Riku lo miro con preocupación, el recordaba cuando eran más pequeños también pasaba con bastante concurrencia desde aquella noche en la playa donde cayó una estrella fugaz.

-Quizás debas abrir tu corazón y escuchar-Dijo con por inercia –oh…- pronuncio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho lo que estaba pensando, exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez que vio a su amigo llorar de esa forma.

-Riku… -son rio al ver que su albino amigo aun recordaba la primera vez que este evento ocurrió-siempre sales con cosas raras-empezó a caminar nuevamente junto con una pequeña risita burlona.

Mientras tanto… Kairi y Lea se tomaban un descansando se su entrenamiento, mientras la princesa se había ido a dar un paseo por el lugar Lea se encontraba recostado en uno de los grandes ventanales que ostentaba aquella estructura, dándose mil vueltas a pensamientos que rondaban en su mente acerca de los últimos hechos que han transcurrido en su vida como incorpóreo y ahí recordaba a aquellos que fueron sus compañeros, pero los que recordaba con más cariño, eran a Roxas e irónicamente a Saix, si, aquel imbécil que otrora vez fue su mejor amigo, pero ya casi no recordaba aquellos ''buenos tiempos'' ya que fueron hace más de diez años, la verdad no lo recordaba muy bien, aun tenía demasiadas lagunas en sus memorias de antes de volverse un incorpóreo, aunque hay algo que no comprendía bien, pero no sabía siquiera como explicarlo de una forma adecuada es solo que cuando recuerda a Roxas siente que ya había visto antes, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo y sobre todo imposible; Porque en primer lugar ellos se conocieron en la organización y segundo es porque el ''nació'' muy poco tiempo antes de conocerse, así que, no existe la forma en que se abrían conocido antes de lo hallan reclutado, pero aun la noción de haberlo visto antes estaba latente en su corazón.

Todos aquellos pensamientos formaban un gran tumulto en su mente evitando tomar atención a su alrededor, ósea, a cierta princesa que hace unos cinco minutos lo estaba llamando.

-LEA!- le grito al oído- vamos que se termino el descanso- replicaba la pequeña pelirroja

-woooh! tranquila que me asustas–dijo un tanto alterado y tras un suspiro al observar la cara enojada de la chica-hey Kairi si sigues con esa cara te vas a arrugar como una pasa-

-Vamos Les que no estamos para bromear o algo por el estilo-

-muy bien, muy bien princesita, por lo que veo ahora estas mucho más animada a entrenar en comparación de hace un rato-se paro para seguir con el entrenamiento físico, a diferencia de Kairi el no tenía la necesidad de estudiar magia porque era algo que ya sabía muy bien, además de la llave-espada tenias sus fieles chakrams las cuales lo acompañaban desde siempre en el campo de batalla.

-Lea… ¿Qué crees que pasara ahora?-

-¿A qué te refieres kairi?-

-No lo sé, siento que algo pasara, la última vez que me sentí asi fue poco antes de que Sora y Riku hicieran el examen de maestros-

-Quizás solo estas preocupada por ellos, considerando que en el pasado han sobrellevado grandes peligros… créeme son muy fuertes y lo digo por experiencia propia jeje~-trato de calmarla un tanto apenado.

-aun así no deja de preocuparme, pero es una sensación que me aprieta el corazón y no me deja tranquila-

-solo trata de mantener la calma-al decir esto puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- además ahora estamos nosotros para apoyarlos en esta cruzada, es lo menos que podemos hacer y lo menos que puedo hacer por el-

-¿Quién?, ¿Por Roxas?-

-Sí, no es que no aprecie a Sora es un buen amigo, es solo que estar con el cuando era incorpóreo era como volver a ser humano, como volver a tener un corazón, era diferentes que cuando estaba con otros incorporeos, hasta incluso con Namine, era como si ya hubiera estado con el antes-

-Entiendo quizás ase mucho tiempo conociste a alguien muy parecido a el, no se me ocurre otra cosa-

-Podría ser, pero aun tengo algunas lagunas en mis memorias anteriores de ser un incorpóreo, si mal no recuerdo cuando lo era podía recordar, pero ahora que he vuelto a ser humano las veo borrosas y confusas y eso me enoja un poco-

-Quizás solo debas dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el hoy… Lea-

-Si tienes razón- una vez pronunciadas aquellas palabras continuaron con su entrenamiento.

**NA/: Bueno me disculpo por la demora en escribir y subir, es solo que en los ultimos meses he tenido uno que otro altercado, sumandole el hecho de terminar la escuela o enseñanza media y esas cosas xD**

**y bueno, si tienen alguna opinion siempre es bienvenida xD**

**Bye~ nos leemos**


End file.
